Sen Qiang
Sen Qiang (森墙 Sēn Qiáng, literally: "wall of abundant trees"), also called The Demon Flower or Forest Wall is the Wood Demon Sorceress, twin sister of Liao She and one of the Demon Quartet. She is one of the five demons released by Daolon Wong at the end of arc 1 of City Shadows. Following Tai Ci's defeat, Sen teamed up with her sister and infiltrated the Shadow Strikers' school as a substitute biology teacher, Ms. Forest, in order to identify their threat. Though she was able to incapacitate Linos, Mala and Drago, she underestimated their human friends and was ultimately defeated by them. Additionally, she was not informed by Lang Yan that Remington Ryder was a demon hunter, which exposed her true self to them, while Remy took advantage of her vanity and obsession with her hair to defeat her. Her item of banishment is an axe. Physical description Sen Qiang is a human-shaped demon with light green skin, bright red eyes and long dark purple hair, opposite to her sister who has purple skin and green hair. Sen's upper torso is covered leaves, forming a dress top of some sort while her lower torso and waist are covered with roots. Her right hand is formed from long, bony branches while her left hand remains normal. Her legs are covered with bark up to her upper thighs while her feet and toes are made up of tree roots. Like other demons, she has four fingers. During her battle with the Shadow Strikers, her hair was cut short by Remington Ryder. Personality Sen Qiang shares many of the same characteristics as other Demon Sorcerers such as cruelty, cunning and general wickedness. One trait Sen does have that she does not share with other demons is her love for plants and nature. She exhibits tenderness and care towards plants and becomes enraged when her plants are mistreated or harmed. She often talks to her plants and treats them like her babies. In addition, she is incredibly vain and very concerned with her looks, especially the condition of her hair. Sen also has a strong bond with her twin sister, Liao She. The two share a close relationship and are very protective of each other. Abilities Sen Qiang is the Demon Sorceress of Wood, which means she has full control over all aspects of nature and plant-life, as well as the standard abilities demons possess. Powers *'Wood Demon Chi:' As the Demon Sorceress of Wood, Sen Qiang has control over all forms of plant life and nature. **'Plant manipulation:' Sen Qiang can control and shape plants to her will. ***'Flower manipulation:' She can also control and manipulate all sorts of flowers. ***'Leaf manipulation:' She can control and manipulate leaves. ***'Wood manipulation:' She can control and manipulate wood. ***'Accelerated plant growth:' Sen can accelerate the growth of plants, enlarge them and cause them to grow at supernatural speed. ***'Plant communication:' She can telepathically communicate with plants. ***'Seismic sense:' She can sense vibrations in the earth through plants. ***'Plant empathy:' She can empathize and sense the well-being and overall condition of plants. ***'Barrier generation:' She can generate barriers of plants and wood to protect herself from attacks. ***'Sleep inducement:' She can generate a dust that puts people into a deep sleep. *'Hair manipulation:' Sen can control her own hair and use it like additional limbs, binding her enemies while also aiding in her movement. *'Form transformation:' Sen Qiang is capable of transforming into a human form. **'Partial transformation:' Sen Qiang can transform part of her body into her demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Sen Qiang possesses a demonic temper, a trait that all demons possess. When angered, she becomes more powerful. She typically becomes enraged when her plants are threatened or harmed in any way, whether accidental or on purpose. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, she possesses a keen sight that allows her to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' She can sense the presence of other demons near or around her. She can still sense a nearby demon even if they take on a human form. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' Sen Qiang is capable of bestowing a portion of her Wood Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. This grants the individual some of Sen Qiang's own powers as well as slightly changing their appearance to be similar to hers. *'Aura perception:' Sen Qiang is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. *'Flight (Demon Netherworld only)' *'Enhanced durability, strength and immunity' Skills *'Plant cultivation:' Sen Qiang is highly adept at caring for plants and nature. *'Subterfuge:' Sen Qiang was able to successfully pose as a substitute biology teacher in order to get closer to the Shadow Strikers at their school. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' As a Demon, Sen Qiang is highly susceptible to powerful Good Chi Spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Sen Qiang is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter, which would burn her on physical contact. *'Fire:' Being a demon of plants and wood, Sen Qiang is highly susceptible to fire. *'Overconcern for plants:' Sen's intense concern for plants could be exploited, as she is always immediately distracted by injured or damaged plants. However, this would be risky since she sight of injured plants sends her into a rage. *'Obsession with her hair:' Sen's obsession with the condition of her hair could also be exploited as a means to distract her. Ultimately, this obsession led to her defeat. After Remy cut off all her hair, she was so distraught that she failed to notice Timothy Knight activating her banishment spell. Equipment *'Wood armor' Trivia *The 森 in Sen Qiang's name derives from 森林, meaning "forest". *The 墙 in Sen Qiang's name means "wall". *In her human form, Sen takes the alias Ms. Forest, referencing the first character in her name. *She is the only one of the Demon Quartet to assume a human form. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:A to Z Category:Fan Characters